lifeisstrangefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epizod 5: Polaryzacja
Polaryzacja - piąty i ostatni wydany epizod gry Life Is Strange. Dostępny na konsole XBox One i 360, PlayStation 3 i 4. Również wydany na PC (platforma Steam). Zapowiedź : Max dowiaduje się ze czas jest niemożliwy do kontrolowania, a jej każda zmiana za pomocą swojej mocy przynosi konsekwencje. Musi podejmować bolesne decyzję. Tymczasem w Arcadii Bay zaczyna panować ogromna burza. Fabuła : Wybory : Ważne wybory : Ostateczna decyzja * Poświęciłaś Arcadia Bay (45%) * Poświęciłaś Chloe (55%) Ścieżki dźwiękowe : Oceny epizodu* Trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpjtFw8fErE Galeria = Ostatni epizod gry Life is Strange został wydany 20 października 2015. Centralnym motywem fabuły gry jest wewnętrzna przemiana głównej bohaterki, na którą wpływ mają podejmowane w trakcie rozgrywki decyzje. Działania gracza mogą oddziaływać na późniejsze wydarzenia, stosunek innych postaci do protagonistki itp. Zdolność do podróży w czasie jest ograniczona – podjętą decyzję można cofać dowolną ilość razy, ale tylko do pewnego momentu, zwykle przejścia do innego obszaru, co sprawia, że konsekwencje poczynań Caulfield pozostają nieznane. Gra porusza tematykę tożsamości, tego, co ją kształtuje, a także pamięci, ukazuje nostalgię nastolatki i zmagania z samym sobą.Wydarzenia w grze mają miejsce w tygodniu poprzedzającym 7 października 2013 i są przedstawione z perspektywy Maxine „Max” Caulfield (głos: Hannah Telle)10, studentki fotografii na fikcyjnej Akademii Blackwell. Akademia zlokalizowana jest w rodzinnej miejscowości głównej bohaterki, Arcadia Bay w Oregonie, do której wraca ona po kilkuletnim pobycie wSeattle. Wprowadzeniem do gry jest koszmarna wizja, w której Max widzi latarnię morską niszczoną przez zbliżające się do Arcadia Bay, powiększające się tornado. Wybudza się z wizji, aby odkryć, że znajduje się w klasie i jest w trakcie zajęć. Aby wrócić do siebie, Caulfield udaje się do łazienki, gdzie jest świadkiem morderstwa innej dziewczyny. Próbując zainterweniować, cofa czas, aby odnaleźć się z powrotem w klasie. Świadoma dalszego przebiegu wydarzeń, Max szybko kieruje się z powrotem do łazienki, gdzie udaje jej się uratować dziewczynę. Jak się później okazuje, uratowana to jej dawna przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Chloe Price (Ashly Burch)10. Dziewczyny udają się razem na spacer w okolice latarni, podczas którego Max ponownie doświadcza wizji, a następnie wyjawia Chloe swoją zdolność do manipulowania czasem. Okazuje się, że wizja Max wcale nie jest snem, tylko zapowiedzią zbliżającej się do miasta katastrofy11. Następnego dnia Max zauważa, że jej koleżanka z grupy, Kate Marsh (Dayeanne Hutton) jest nękana przez innych studentów ze względu na filmik, na którym widać, jak podczas imprezy obściskuje się z wieloma osobami. Rozwój wydarzeń sugeruje, że Kate była pod wpływem narkotyków. Max odwiedza bar, w którym matka Chloe, Joyce (Cissy Jones), pracuje w charakterze kelnerki. Razem z Chloe decyduje się poeksperymentować ze swoją zdolnością, co jednak jest na tyle męczące, że powoduje krwotok z nosa i omdlenie. Gdy Max dochodzi do siebie, Chloe odwozi ją z powrotem do Akademii Blackwell. Podczas zajęć, wszyscy są wezwani na dziedziniec, ponieważ Kate ma zamiar popełnić samobójstwo poprzez skok z dachu akademika. Caulfield udaje się zatrzymać czas i dotrzeć do Kate przed skokiem – od gracza zależy, czy dziewczynę udaje się uratować. Ostatecznie Max i Chloe obiecują sobie wyjaśnić tajemnicę stojącą za tym, co przydarzyło się Kate i Rachel Amber, przyjaciółce Chloe, która ostatnio zaginęła12. Max i Chloe włamują się pod osłoną nocy do gabinetu dyrektora Akademii Blackwell, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Po przeszukaniu gabinetu włamują się na basen, żeby popływać. Ochrona szkoły pojawia się, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Dziewczynom udaje się uciec do domu Chloe. Następnego dnia do domu powraca David Madsen, ojczym Chloe i szef szkolnej ochrony. Między nim a dziewczynami dochodzi do konfrontacji. Max i Chloe udają się do baru, pod którym parkuje kamper Franka Bowersa (Daniel Bonjour), znajomego Rachel. Odkrywają tam, że Rachel zataiła przed Chloe swój związek z Frankiem. Chloe, wzburzona, odchodzi. W akademiku Max przygląda się starej fotografii. Niespodziewanie zostaje przeniesiona w czasie do dnia, w którym zdjęcie zostało zrobione. Odkrywając, że ma możliwość uratować życie ojca Chloe, ukrywa klucze do jego samochodu, niezamierzenie tworząc alternatywną rzeczywistość, w której ojciec Chloe żyje, ale sama Chloe jest przykuta do wózka inwalidzkiego13. W alternatywnej rzeczywistości Max odnajduje zdjęcie, dzięki któremu uratowała ojca Chloe i udaje jej się za jego pomocą cofnąć poprzednią decyzję i przywrócić pierwotny bieg wydarzeń. Max i Chloe kontynuują swoje śledztwo i zbierają wskazówki, które ostatecznie doprowadzają je do opuszczonej stodoły, będącej własnością zamożnej rodziny Prescottów. Dziewczyny odkrywają bunkier ukryty pod budynkiem i znajdują w nim niepokojące zdjęcia Kate Marsh i zaginionej Rachel Amber. Na jednym ze zdjęć Rachel znajduje się na opuszczonym złomowisku, na którym często spotykała się z Chloe. Protagonistki szybko udają się w stronę złomowiska, gdzie odnajdują zakopane zwłoki Rachel. Max i Chloe poszukują Nathana Prescotta (Nik Shriner), którego uważają za sprawcę zbrodni. Podczas „End of the World Party”, imprezy organizowanej przez elitarny Vortex Club, otrzymują od niego SMSa, w którym grozi on, że zniszczy wszystkie dowody. Wracają na złomowisko gdzie zostają zaatakowane przez Marka Jeffersona (Derek Phillips), jednego z nauczycieli w Akademii Blackwell, który najpierw wstrzykuje Max środek nasenny, a następnie zabija Chloe przez strzał w głowę Kategoria:Epizody